1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lubricating oil composition for working metal, and more particularly, to a lubricating oil composition for working metal of oil type or emulsion type excellent in workability, produced by compounding oiliness agent and the like with a base oil containing a mineral oil having specified properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lubricating oils used in working metal have not heretofore been researched so particularly, and accordingly there are few literatures discussing the relations between the kinds or the properties of base oils for lubricating oils and their effects.
Generally, the representative examples of the base oils for lubricating oils for working metal used widely are naphthene base mineral oil and paraffin base mineral oil conventionally known, but these oils have various disadvantages. When a known naphthene base mineral oil is used, for instance, the surface finishing of the workpiece will become poor, especially in luster. When a paraffin base mineral oil is used, resulting luster will be better than that obtained by the use of a naphthene base mineral oil, but there will be caused a problem that the surface finishing becomes insufficient under severe conditions for metal working.